1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a flexible extension bar, and more particularly to an extension bar with an innovative lighting structure.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The flexible extension bar is a supportive tool that is provided with a flexible bar and assembly ends at both sides of the bar (e.g. hexagon column at one side, and hexagon groove at the other side). With the actuating end assembled onto the tool, said flexible extension bar allows addition of a flexible extension section for bolting jobs in narrow and bending space.
However, when the aforementioned flexible extension bar is employed in narrow and bending spaces, the problem of dim light will be encountered. Individual users may find it difficult to operate and visualize the flexible extension bar while holding flashlight; thus, an important topic for this industry is how to develop a lighting structure suitable for the flexible extension bar.
The previous patents related to the present invention involved flexible picker structures with lighting devices, as disclosed in Taiwan patent No. M250765, entitled “A Flexible Picker with Lighting Absorber”, and Taiwan patent No. 375079, entitled “A Lighting Picker”. However, these typical patents were not associated with an extension bar, and the picker was designed with a handle, wherein the fuel cell, conducting component and switch can be assembled. Then, the luminous body is assembled at one end of the flexible picker. So, the lighting structure of such a flexible picker requires only simple technology, and a great number of components can be incorporated without little space limitations. But the flexible extension bar for the present invention is only a slender bar without a bigger handle, making it difficult to directly add a lighting structure of the flexible picker as mentioned above.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.